Gossipkit's Crew
by jazara evergreen
Summary: Happyclan is a clan that has no limits. Catnip, epic skateboarding contests and talking parrots are just part of a normal day. And when Gossipkit and her "friends" decide to publish all these events in their own newspaper...things could get interesting!
1. Allegiances

Leader- Flintstar- (serious)

Deputy- nettlefur- (strict)

medicine cat- fernwhisper (crazy-evil)

Apprentice- leopardsky (*sigh*)

Warriors- cinderfall- (clumsy)

ravenheart- (awkward)

nightwillow- (silent love)

patchclaw- ( obsessed fighter)

thistlefang- (evil-quiet)

brightdawn- ( kind)

lionleap- (hated/ hopeless flirter)

sparrowflight- (always happy)

handsomefur- (heartbreaker)

spottedfang- (cool)

gingerpelt- ( sarcastic)

Queen- moonshadow- silver dappled she-cat,mother to spottedfang's kit (dappledkit)

softlight- (gossipkit, crazykit and bouncingkit)

Apprentices- prankpaw- ( mischievous)

honestpaw- (honest)

innocentpaw- ( innocent... not really, prankpaw's second in command)

longpaw- ( energtic)

Elders- Reallyoldtom- ( ugly )

Creakybones- ( angry at everything)

Grumpyface- ( grumpy


	2. The crew

**PRANKPAW…**

Prankpaw stretched out on the moss, flexing his claws and being casual. The clan was always hunting, always checking border's. It was a normal day, Fernwhisper was trying to drown Lionleap and Leopardsky, was sadly saving him, Handsomefur was being followed by half the she-cats in the clan and _any moment now…_ Prankpaw thought.

Suddenly a large popping noise sounded from Flintstar's den, plastic flew out everywhere and Flintstar squeaked like a kit in surprise. Everyone turned towards the leader's den, their fur stuck up. A gray tom emerged from the den, there was a piece of yellow balloon stuck to his ear. Flintstar looked straight at Prankpaw, as did all the other cats… except Handsomefur, Fernwhisper and Gossipkit, who were carrying on with what they were doing earlier.

Prankpaw smiled innocently at the clan, then turned tail and raced off with a very angry Flintstar chasing after him.

**GOSSIPKIT…**

Gossipkit trotted out of the den, her littermates, Bouncingkit and Crazykit play-fought behind her, rolling all over their mother. Gossipkit sighed, _kits_ she thought. Her good friend Prankpaw had just pulled a minor prank on Flintstar, the high and mighty leader. They had talked all night about it with Fernwhisper and Handsomefur.

the sun shone in her eyes, looking around she saw Fernwhisper stalk Lionleap,

" hey there, _lionleap_… lets take a walk." she spat out his name like it tasted bad and then grabbed his tail dragging him off. Gossipkit shook her head and padded off towards Handsomefur, she could only see his ear tips as he was swarmed by she-cats, _seriously_ she thought _its like he's a magnet_. which was pretty much true, even kittypets and rogues appeared in camp just to join his fanclub, as long as it was a she-cat, they would be all over him.

" Handsomefur!" she yowled over the she-cats, handsomefur pushed his way through the swarm,

" he touched me!" squealed one

" I have a piece of his fur!" yowled another excitedly,

" WHAT." yelled all the other she-cats as they pounced on the one with his fur. Gossipkit watched with amusement, Handsomefur strutted over,

" what's up." he meowed casually, tossing his fur.

" the plan went purrrrrfectly." she mewed evilly,

" um…"

" it's from a movie I saw." Gossipkit explained,

" oh, well.. I knew that." Handsomefur stuttered.

Gossipkit rolled her eyes,

" Well bye, I better go save Prankpaw."

**HANDSOMEFUR…**

**note- If you would like to skip handsomefur talking all about himself please go ahead**

Handsomefur gazed at the sky, ignoring his fanclub. His golden coat glimmered softly, the sky was a deep blue, he could hear birds chirping in the distance… and he was bored. All he had done today was reject a she-cat who wanted to be his mate, got a long beauty nap, ate the best piece of prey, fight off three thousand dogs, kill a twoleg, ride a dragon and order a pizza. the first three were the truth.

" sigh." he sighed,

He was too gorgeous to do patrols or hunting, so instead he sat down on his royal blue pillow, (which he brought everywhere, because he can't sit down on dirty earth), and let the she-cats swarm him.

Handsomefur was loved by all, but he only had three friends… sort of… you see gossipkit had summoned him, Fernwhisper and Prankpaw for a meeting under a old willow tree, to discuss things. Gossipkit wanted to be the writer of what she called a mewspaper and she wanted their help.

**FERNWHISPER...**

Fernwhisper laughed gleefully as she dragged Lionleap towards the pool of doom. The pool of doom actually wasn't called that, but Fernwhisper thought it was fitting.

Pausing, she looked down at Lionleap.

"You know, this would be more fun if you struggled."

Silence.

Fernwhisper shrugged and pushed him off a cliff straight into the pool of doom. Laughing maniacally, she watched him gasp and sputter. _Foolish mousebrain, still hasn't learned to swim. He's going to drown soon. _Fernwhisper sighed. _As much as I want to let him...I can't. It would ruin my reputation. _

"Leopardsky!" She yowled.

A very over-worked dappled she-cat stuck her head out of the medicine cat den. Understanding dawned in her eyes and she hurried over.

"Not again, Fernwhisper." Leopardsky murmured.

"What's that my young apprentice?" Ferwhisper meowed sweetly.

"I'm not you're apprentice!" Leopardsky said hotly. "You gave me my medicine cat name _moons _ago."

Fernwhisper snorted. "Well I have to get back to camp, some sort of meeting.

"But- but...Lionleap...nevermind, I'll get him." Leopardsky muttered, as Fernwhisper trotted off.


	3. Catnip

Innocentpaw and Prankpaw skipped around together cutely.

"Aww." mewed all the cats.

" They would make a cute couple." whispered a cat to another.

" Yeah, totally."

Prankpaw glared at them with hatred. Usually he would kill them for saying that, or maybe he would ask Fernwhisper to kill them, but today was special, they would suffer later…

Innocentpaw smiled cutely. A couple cats died from cuteness, but then revived because Starclan rejected them. Prankpaw nudged her, she nodded and they went skipping off again.

Prankpaw and Innocentpaw giggled mischievously as they raided the medicine cat den for catnip.

" The cats will eat this and go crazy." Innocentpaw meowed quietly, carefully taking the leaves and stuffing them into the bag of pranks.

" Yes." Prankpaw whispered.

After the bag was full the two partners caught prey and stuffed it with catnip and then they waited…

Two days had passed since Prankpaw and Innocentpaw's prank. And the effects would start… suddenly…

" I am Flintstar and ask my other kitties to join me outside!" yowled Flintstar, all the apprentices bolted upright and raced for the entrance, except for the two partners in crime , who trotted out of the den quietly.

Outside, Flintstar sat in the middle of some twitching cats, his fur was stuck up everywhere and his eye's were wide.

"Perfect…" Prankpaw grinned widely.

" Prankpaw!... you'll give us away!" Innocentpaw said quietly glaring at him.

" You know what Innocentpaw?"

"What?"

" I really don't give a piece of mouse dung about that." Prankpaw said not taking his eyes off his wonderful prank.

" Oh" mewed Innocentpaw not saying anything else.

**Meanwhile…**

Flintstar ran around yelling random things with his mate, Cinderfall, Moonshadow was teaching the kits to tango and Fernwhisper was trying to feed Lionleap death berries.

"Here come the death plane!" she meowed happily.

Also Nightwillow was quietly inching towards Ravenheart, the she-cats were grooming

Handsomefur's pelt, Thistlefang was drawing something that looked suspiciously like a war plan while humming "Poor Unfortunate Souls", Sparrowflight was throwing flowers at everyone.

And… Reallyuglytom was…praying to Starclan?

This all happened at the same time.

Gossipkit was laughing as she killed three rainbow platypuses as an offering to

da awesomest clan ( starclan ).

"Oh stareth-clan willeth thou grant thee a clan, Question mark?"

**Up in starclan…**

"Totally!" Yowled Firestar and Oakheart.

" Bluestar… the time has come." Meowed Yellowfang.

"PULL THE LEVER KRONK!" Called Silverstream to Bluestar who pulled a orange lever with a large neon sign saying DO NOT PULL!

**Back at the clan…**

Every cat watched as fifteen cats fell down from the sky and landed in a heap.

"um…"

Suddenly two cats flew out of the heap one white she-cat and a brown tom.

" I AM MINTSTAR, AND THIS IS RAINBOWHAPPINESS!" announced the she-cat.

"yay…" Grumbled Rainbowhappiness the brown tom. Then three cats leaped from the heap,

" I'm Muffleberry." Mewed a adorable full-grown cat the size of a kit.

" my name is… Bluesparkle!" Meowed a gray she-cat cheerfully.

The last cat walked forward in a cloak of black and a...scuba mask?

" I am *breathes* Darth *breathes* kitty! *breathes*." Said the dark cat dramatically.

Four more cats detached themselves from the pile.

The first was a fluffy white she-cat who tripped a grand total of 6 times while walking 3 paces forward.

"I am Clumsyfall!...I-I think." She meowed then fell on her face. Next a bright ginger tom strutted forward, then struck a pose.

"Thispeltisonfirrahhhhhh," he yowled. "That is also my name." He was then hit in the head by a canary. Holding the canary was a patched tom with a murderous look. He giggled manically. All of a sudden, he was squashed by a ginger tabby she-cat. A parachute billowed around her.

"My name is Normalcat. But you can call me Auntie. This is my brother Psycomind. We're normal." Psyomind laughed and swung his canary from under Normalcat, narrowly missing her head.

Two apprentices rolled out from the pile, one was a smiling brown and white she-cat and the other was a gray and black tom with a raincloud hovering over him,

" I am Marshmallowpaw!" Yowled the she-cat louder than a thousand stale muffins being dropped from an airplane.

" And I guess I'm depressedpaw (sigh)." Sighed the tom.

Two kits tumbled from where the pile used to be. One was sparkly and the other was rainbow.

"I am Sparkleskit!" Squeaked the sparkly one.

" And I am Firefoxkit!" squealed the little rainbow one.

There was a pause. Then a silhouette of a bird appeared. Riding the bird was a cat.

"I hath arisen!" The cat called.

"Sir I thought your line was-"

"Hush, Foo Foo. I'm having a moment."

The parrot grumbled as she swooped down over the cats. Everyone started freaking out as they realized he had jumped off the parrot and was falling to the ground. He landed perfectly on all four paws and bowed. All the cats roared in applause. There was whistling and yowling-everyone was really excited.

"My name is Shakespearheart! And I hath arisen! Behold my glory!" He yowled dramatically.


	4. Beware the cheeseburger

"IT IS TIME!" Yowled Sparklezkit running into camp with his muzzle pointing to the sky. Nightwillow, Ravenheart and Patchclaw blinked at him,

" time for what?" Asked Ravenheart,

"War?" meowed Patchclaw hopefully,

" Happiness?" Sparrowflight said cheerfully,

" Handsomefur?" called the Handsomefur fanclub.

Mintstar arrived next riding a wave,

" No my kitty friends… RANDOM PROPHECY TIME!" She yowled suddenly as fireworks went off.

"YAY!"

A dappled cat floated down from the heavens. She landed gracefully and walked slowly toward the crowd of cats.

"I am Loonymoony and I bring to you episode one of the Random Prophecy Show." She whispered. Everyone was silent. Then…

"Beware the cat with amber eyes, for he has a cheeseburger!"

"Dun Dun DUHHH!" Everyone looked at the broad shouldered dark tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar across his nose. He shuffled his paws with embarrassment. Then he disappeared.

A silhouette of a bird appeared. Again. Riding the bird was a cat. Again.

"I hath arisen! Again!" the cat said for the second time.

"Sir I thought your-"

"HUSH, Foofoo! This is the second time!"

Foofoo grumbled as she swooped over the crowd. Most of the cats started freaking out as they realized he was once again jumping. He landed perfectly on three paws and bowed. Again. All the cats roared in applause.

"My name is Shakespearheart! And I hath arisen! Again! I heard the prophecy! That broad shouldered dark tabby tom with a scar on his nose had amber eyes! It must be him who the prophecy speaks of!"

"But, you also have amber eyes." Pointed out a cat. Shakespearheart pulled out a mirror.

"It is true! But, it can't be! I don't have a cheeseburger!"

A cheeseburger fell from the heavens and landed in his paws. "NO! Why Starclan?! Why?!"


	5. Lukeskywalkerkit

"DarthKitty! DarthKitty!" Yowled Bluesparkle to the dark, cloaked cat.

DarthKitty turned his scuba-masked head toward the sparkly grey she-cat.

" Yes, what do you want?!" He breathed, Bluesparkle was taken aback by his unkindness.

" It just- just." The grey she-cat let out a sigh " I've been carrying your kits for six moons."

DarthKitty paused, " What?!"

" I Know… I was shocked to, but in order for us to live on you must leave for unknown reasons. Our kit will never know or see you. And I will not be around to nurture and guide him on his path to be the renowned jedi."

DarthKitty nodded " It is for the best."

Bluesparkle and DarthKitty sat outside the nursery. They watched from afar as their kit took his first breath,

" I wasn't there for his own birth" Bluesparkle meowed solemnly,

DarthKitty nodded, Again. " it is for the best."

Bluesparkle's kit grew up fast. Soon he was a bright young kit by the name of Lukekit. He was named this because of his golden fur, so similar to that of Luke from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Bluesparkle watched longingly as her kit grew up without her.

One day Lukekit was strolling jauntily along when he was Catnapped. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He then recognized his catnapper as none other than Auntie(Normalcat).

"Lets go Skydiving!" She meowed. Suddenly they were falling through the air.

"Open your parachute!" She called, but was astounded when she saw that Lukekit had already done so.

He's a natural, she thought. And thus he earned the name Lukeskywalkerkit, in honor of his amazing skydiving abilities.


	6. THE END! (not really)

" The End." meowed Bluetail to her two kits, Firekit and Greykit.

" But! But!"

" No but's you two."

The ginger kit, Greykit Looked at her mother " BUT, What about Lukeskywalkerkit!" she mewed,

" Yeah I will simply die without knowing the ending!" Yowled the grey kit, Firekit.

Bluetail licked her kit's ear.

" You can survive one more day." she said to him, then curled around them and fell asleep.

"And thats how the story of LukeSkywalkerkit came to be…" Finished DarthKitty to His army, who were listening quietly holding their stuffed animals and blankets. One of them burst into tears.

"That...that was so beautiful!" He cried. DarthKitty nodded. Then he looked straight into camera.

"It is for the best." He whispered.

Bluesparkle woke up with a start.

"That was one strange dream." She said thoughtfully. "I'm just glad it was only a dream." She yawned and stretched and padded out of the warriors den and into the sunshine.

Then she died.

**THE END**

**Don't you hate it when that happens, when you're excited for the ending and then the main character dies (Allegiant I am looking at you!) or it's just a dream or it's just a story ( princess bride!). **


	7. Radical skateboarding

The rain pattered softly on the umbrellas. All of Randomclan and some of Happyclan crowded around bluesparkle's coffin. Cinderfall and Clumsyfall were bursting with tears and giving each other tissues. Every cat wore black vales and held black umbrella's. The eulogy drooned on and on.

" Blah, blah, blah dead person, blah, blah." He meowed. Crazykit started to wail.

" This is boring, I want my morning catnip!" He complained. His mother cuffed him softly.

"Hush" She hissed.

" Yes hush" Meowed a cat… or a kit. Everyone turned to see a small beautiful white she-kit with glasses and a bright ginger tom with a skateboard.

" Greetings." Meowed the she-kit " I am Smartkit and this is Awesomekit."

Crazykit's eyes turned to hearts. " Hi." He squeaked.

" Shhh" Smartkit hissed. Crazykit went dead quiet. Suddenly the eulogy cleared his throat.

" May I continue?" He sighed.

Smartkit nodded. " Of course." Everyone else groaned.

" Blah blah dead person. Blah blah had one son Blah-"

" WHAT!" Yelped gossipkit. " Who is-?"

" And the kit died, yes her only kit died" Meowed darthkitty quickly, a little too quickly.

" Suspicious!" Yowled Gingerpelt throwing a magnifying glass at him.

" hey!"

" Magnifying glass battle!" Awesomekit's voice echoed

The battle lasted three years, though nothing had changed. A couple cats had some scratches and asked muffleberry and leopardsky for help. You can guess that fernwhisper wasn't happy.

" I can _heal_ too y'know" She snapped.

" Yeah right! You give cats death berries for fun!" Snarled lionleap.

" Idiot! I only do that to you, everyone else gets foxglove seeds. Duh!"

Lionleap purred " So I'm special?" Fernwhisper turned towards him, a shadow darkened her face.

" What did you say..." She growled terrifyingly that made even the bravest warriors cower in fear. Lionleap gulped and backed up.

" I didn't..." He started.

" You stupid piece of mouse dung, Good for nothing-" Somebody covered the kits ears.

" Nevermind" Fernwhisper growled, grabbing Lionleap by the tail and shoving him into a sac.

" Radical." Meowed Awesomekit. Twirling his skateboard. Gossipkit trotted up to him.

" Hey dude, Let me show you some sweet moves."

Awesomekit nodded. " ride like the wind." Tossing his skateboard to Gossipkit. Everyone gathered and Thispeltisonfirrraaah clapped his paws creating a skateboard arena out of nothing.

Gossipkit sadly inspected the skateboard. " Aww come on, you don't even have rocket boosters!"

Awesomekit looked insulted "I ordered them on amazon last week."

"Whatever."

Gossipkit slapped the skateboard onto the ground " Lets do this." She meowed. Closing her eyes, she pressed her paws to the side of her head. Murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"What is she doing."

Without opening her eyes, Gossipkit mewed: "Hush. It is my pre-skateboarding ritual."

Everyone fell silent. Finally she nodded and dropped down the ramp doing flips. She flew through rings of fire while juggling turtles in party hats.

Everyone gasped. "Gasp."

She swallowed swords and made all the elders disappear. They cheered. As she rode down the ramp she pulled out a pair of knitting needles and a half finished sweater. When she was done she threw it to the crowd. All the male apprentices fought for it. Finally, for her big finish, Gossipkit hit the hyperdrive and flew around the world, bringing back souvenirs for everyone.

Fireworks exploded everywhere. Balloons floated down. She threw a rainbow aphro to Awesomekit. Then the eulogy cleared his throat from where he sitting under a raincloud.

"May I continue?"

Everyone groaned. Then a cat that looked exactly like Bluesparkle walked up.

"I'll take it from here." She meowed. "My name is Bluesparklez. Note the z. I am, or was, Bluesparkle's twin sister. She was the world to me. We did everything together, even though I was just introduced as a character in this chapter. I'm sure none of you know me."

A silhouette of a bird appeared. Again. Riding the bird was a cat. Again.

"I hath arisen! Again!" the cat said for the third time.

"Sir I thought your-"

"HUSH, Foofoo! This is the third time!"

Foofoo grumbled some more as she swooped over the crowd. Some of the cats started freaking out as they realized he was once again jumping. He landed perfectly on two paws and bowed. Again. All the cats clapped wildly.

"My name is Shakespearheart! And I hath arisen! Again! I heard a cat died! And there is a cat that looks exactly like her! So tragic!"

Bouncingkit started to cry. "Mommy, he scares me!"


	8. Randomclan

**Sorry I didn't do this earlier. This is randomclan**

Randomclan-

Leader- ? unknown

Mintstar

Deputy- Rainbowhappiness

Medicine cat- Muffleberry

Warrior- Bluesparkle

Darthkitty

Thispeltisonfirahhh

Clumsyfall

Normalcat

Pscomind

Apprentices- Marshmallowpaw

Deppresedpaw

Queens- Bramblestar (formerly Brambleclaw)- Sparklezkit and FirefoxKit

Others- Shakespereheart-

FooFoo- Parrot


	9. The new story

" Now tell me, how are things going with Cinderfall, relationship wise of course" Meowed Gossipkit, shoving a microphone in Flintstar's muzzle. Flintstar pushed it away.

" Things are fine." He grumbled. Gossipkit clucked her tongue and wrote something down on her unicorn notepad she got at Walmart. It was pink and had rainbows and unicorns all over it. The pen was pink and feather-tipped with sparkles. Flintstar got a glimpse of her notes.

"Hey! She is not carrying my kits and our relationship is not falling apart!" He snapped angrily. Gossipkit nodded and wrote something down again.

_Denies his falling relationship with the cat that bears his kits._

" Hey-" Flintstar yowled. Gossipkit shoved a paw to his lips.

" Hush!" She interrupted. " Everyone likes tragic gossip!"

Flintstar mumbled through her paw. Gossipkit grinned. And threw her notepad behind her. Prankpaw caught it with a large leap.

" Prankpaw! bring it to the lair!" Gossipkit yowled. Prankpaw nodded and sped away.

" Wait! No you can't!" Flintstar managed. Trying to race after the apprentice.

"Security!" Gossipkit ordered. Suddenly four large toms and a she-cat in blue jackets jumped from the bushes. The toms had name tags that said, _Fluffyknuckle, Cuterainbow, Happyhearts, Bloodskull _and the she-cat was called _Prettypaws. _

The toms tackled him while _Prettypaws_ sat down and looked into a mirror.

" When did you get security!" Flintstar yowled desperately crawling away from the toms.

" You can order them online at _Tigerstars _" Gossipkit meowed, casually watching the struggle.

" I thought that website was fake!" Flintstar yowled, having _Fluffyknuckle_ pin down his head. Gossipkit shook her head.

" No, you thought wrong. Though they were expensive." She said.

" What! Was Bloodskull the most?" Flintstar meowed in shock staring at the large ginger tom.

" No, Prettypaw's was."

The beautiful brown tabby she-cat looked up. Flintstar looked between Prettypaws and Bloodskull. Gossipkit almost giggled in amusement. _Such a stupid tom. _she thought in pity.

" But. But-" He started sadly before sighing and letting the toms drag him away. Prettypaws got up and trotted after them. The last gossipkit saw of them was Prettypaws tail.

" Okay boys!" She heard the she-cat yowl " Hit him hard!"

Prankpaw lept into the rabbit hole. His pelt brushed the sides as he crawled. In his pouch held the notes of reporter and leader, Gossipkit. His pen stuck out from his jaws. It was excotic blue with ballons on it. Each member had a pen, Fernwhispers was green with blood stains and Handsomefur's emitted golden light. The pathway opened revealing a small metal door. It played elevator music.

" _Password please!" _ It said in a happy voice that Fernwhisper complained about. Prankpaw sighed. He hated the password.

" Gossipkit our savior." He meowed elevator music played again.

" _Thank you!"_ The voice said cheerfully before opening into a large cave.

Inside Fernwhisper and Handsomefur were fighting.

"I want the music changed!"

"I like the music!"

Fernwhisper looked at him in shock. "You..._like _it?

Handsomefur turned his nose up. "Yes."

"Well, I was thinking we change it to something a bit more...awesome."

"Like?"

"Like, that awesome music that plays right before the character dies." Fernwhisper paused thoughtfully. "Like in Lion King!"

Handsomefur snorted. "Fine, you can ask. I'm going to go file my claws."

" Humph, claw filing is for idiots." Fernwhisper grumbled as Handsomefur left. Prankpaw padded forward.  
>" I thought Gossipkit told us to be friendly to each other" He meowed making Fernwhisper jump. The she-cat turned her head, fur bristling.<p>

" well Gossipkit isn't here now, is she?" She snapped. Prankpaw shook his head and rummaged through his pouch. Finally grasping the papers he pulled them out.

Fernwhisper stared at him. " are those the interview notes?" She asked.

Prankpaw nodded handing them over to the medicine cat. She snatched the papers and read them.

" Pff! _Flintstar's falling relationship with the cat that bears his kits._" She meowed after reading the notes.

" Yeah, you think you can publish them into a great story?" Prankpaw asked. Fernwhisper turned his gaze back onto him.

" Think? I know."


End file.
